


Crazy Parker

by CatherineWinner



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!

For as long as she can remember people have always said she was crazy. She can remember her first foster care worker saying to others that she was a 'psycho', a 'freak'. She didn't know what those words meant then. But it didn't bother her. She liked that people thought she was different. It meant they didn't bother her. She was free.

She can remember people she competed against, calling her insane. Because she was fearless.

They would never know the depths of her fear.

Maybe she was crazy. But she never saw it like that. Nope, crazy wasn't how Parker would define herself. Self reliant maybe…but nope, not crazy!

After all she was her own best friend, her own mother and father. She was the only person she could count on. Her happiness and safety was all about her. Parker would watch other people and try and figure out why they would put both health and happiness in others hands.

When Hardison promised to find her, Parker realized she really was crazy.

Crazy to want him to find her.

Crazy to want to find him.

Crazy to just want to be near him.

For as long as she could remember, people call Parker crazy.

When she joins up with a group of good doers, Parker realizes, it's ok to be Crazy.


End file.
